


Louis Deserves Better

by louisdeservesbetter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (good things), Gay, Louis Gets What He Deserves, M/M, Post-Break Up, also we call out Harry’s gf, harry only dates size 0 white models, harrys an asshole, he doesnt know he likes men, louis finds a Better Man, of the band, very, we love women but not her, whats new!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdeservesbetter/pseuds/louisdeservesbetter
Summary: Louis set out into the world as a determined gay man with nothing to lose.****In which Louis Deserves Better, Harry is an Asshole, and One Direction is Living Their Best LivesUpdates daily!!!!!





	1. Prologue

Harry and Louis were friends for many years in their super popular boy band Multiple Directions. They did everything together: sing, idk make occasional promotional videos, be sad when zayn left.

But then everything changed when harry was like hey fuckers guess what we shouldn’t be a band anymore. Louis was like fuck you and so were Niall and Liam. But harry had already left the room. Louis was sad but also determined. After being in love with harry for five (?) years, Louis realized that he Deserved Better. He would stop pining after some douchebag with ugly suits and get a Real Boyfriend who would love and respect him and wouldn’t take him for granted/cheat on him/turn out to be a vampire.

With this resolution, Louis set out into the world as a determined gay man with nothing to lose.


	2. It’s hard for me to channel straight white boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the opinions in this work reflect far more upon our opinions of Harry as he’s portrayed in fanfic than in real life

Harry had always been somewhat of a douchebag, but he didn’t really know that. He thought he was pretty great, because literally everyone ever told him that he was. Those models- all white, all size 0s, because every other type of woman was literally invisible to him- told him that by dating him. Crowds of fans told him that with every $66 sweatshirt they bought. Not to mention, Louis had been painfully and obviously in love with him for years, which served as a nice ego boost if the fans and models ever stopped being enough.

Harry himself was Not GayTM, obviously, look how many women he had mediocre (for them) heterosexual sex with. He didn’t really care who Louis liked though. It wasn’t his business. As long as Louis knew that harry would never be interested, Louis could continue having a somewhat pathetic crush on him. 

So, after years of it, Louis liking harry was a constant. Some things were always the same: Harry liked models, Liam hated spoons, Louis liked Harry. 

So why the _fuck_ was twitter telling him that Louis had a boyfriend? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked that little cliffhanger guys!!!!! Tune in tomorrow for more SHOCKING Larry contact!!! Love ya bye!!!


	3. the plot thicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the primary author knows nothing about Luke or 5sos. The other author/informant provides all the information.  
> Disclaimer #2: we’re really gay we love girls just not Harry’s gf

After two conversations with each of the once- band members, Harry excluded, Louis was finally convinced not to send a picture of him kissing his boyfriend, captioned “fuck you”, to Harry. Overall, it was determined that that course of action wouldn’t do any good. Which was probably right, but he still wanted to.

However, just in case, he’d asked his boyfriend to take a few pictures with him. Kissing Luke was fun and neither of them minded having photos to store those memories. In Louis’s case, they were good to look through to remind himself how much better he could do than Asshole Extraordinaire Harry Styles.

The thing was, Luke _was_ better than Harry, objectively. He was just as gorgeous actually knew how to be nice and didn’t wear ugly suits and didn’t tear his own band apart. Not to mention, whatever internalized homophobia issues Harry had going on, Luke had long since gotten over.

All in all, Luke was the better Harry. And Louis had him. Harry was off with his Nazi girlfriend, his money, and fame, but, as each day passed, Louis found himself caring less and less. The closer he grew to Luke the farther he grew from his feelings for Harry. The day he woke up and realized he cared more for Luke than Harry was one of the happiest in his life. He was with someone who deserved him, finally.

And nothing Harry could do would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you guys like this one!!!! I don't actually know much about 5sos lol but I though Louis and Luke would be superrr cute until a certain someone comes back in Louis's life ;) Look forward for next chapter with jealous harry ;);););) Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!! Love ya!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand and the fact that I know nothing about 5sos, Ashton is now luke. It makes no difference

It was a hoax. It was a fucking hoax, Harry was _sure_.

Louis didn’t have a boyfriend. Not a real one. He _couldn’t_.

And Luke? Not Louis’s type. Harry was Louis’ type. Well, Harry was _everyone’s_ type, but Louis’ especially. It didn’t make sense for Louis to be in love with Harry for years on end and then _suddenly_ have a boyfriend. It was a publicity stunt for the two of them. It didn’t mean anything.

Harry had to acknowledge it. He wanted Louis to know that he knew it was fake, but he couldn’t say it outright. Saying something publicly- over twitter?- was probably the best thing to do. But he hadn’t aknowledged him on twitter in years. But not saying anything might suggest he didn’t support the relationship- which he didn’t- and homophobia claims weren’t something he wanted at this stage in his career, or ever, really.

He drafted a tweet: “Some people shouldn’t be in a ‘relationship’. H”

The “relationship” would end soon enough, Harry was sure. Louis wasn’t that great of an actor, and he couldn’t act in love with someone he wasn’t for a long time. It would fall apart and Harry would stop feeling this strange combination of anger and worry.

It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it babes!!!  
> Sorry for the delay we’ve been swamped with our AP work:((( the tests are a lot:((  
> We’ll hopefully be back to regular posting soon though!!! Thanks for all the love, please keep commenting!!  
> Love ya bye!!!!


	5. whom the fuk

“What the fuck?” Louis muttered, looking down at his phone. His twitter mentions had been full of fans talking about Harry’s latest tweet. He’d opened it and found that, while being very vague, it was almost definitely aimed at him and Luke.

Harry hadn’t spoken to him, tweeted him, interacted with him _at all_ in months. It was so out of place that Louis was half-sure he was reading into it too much. It probably wasn’t about him. There was no reason for Harry to say that about him or even acknowledge him. 

But none of the other former bandmates or anyone Harry regularly talked to were newly in relationships. And the thousands of mentions and all the retweets of those tweets seemed convinced that Harry was jealous.

Harry wasn’t jealous. He had no right to be.

Louis knew his feelings for Harry hadn’t been well-concealed during their years in the band. Thousands of fans had noticed, surely Harry had too. If Harry wanted him, he’d had his chance to do something for five years instead of going from model to model day after day. Harry didn’t have feelings for him. He hadn’t for five years and he didn’t now, so if he wanted to hate Louis’ relationship, Louis didn’t care. He’d stopped caring about Harry altogether a couple weeks ago.

He closed twitter and dialed the number that had replaced Harry’s as his favorite.

“Hey, Luke,” he said. “Want to come over tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 kudos!!!! Thanks for the love y’all!!!! Sorry again for the delay:(((( Writing this is so fun and we love all the feedback!! You guys are the best!!!!!  
> And don’t worry, even more Larry drama is coming ;)  
> Love ya bye!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!!! This is just the prologue, but there’s so much more to come!!! We’ll be switching back between Louis and Harry’s POV, where they both get what they deserve- if you know what I mean ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading, PLEASE leave a comment telling me what you think, love ya bye!!!!!!


End file.
